


A qayb sheeko yar 7

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	A qayb sheeko yar 7

Martiqaadka uma ay muuqan Brienne badan riyo aqshadeeye ah .

Waxay ku qoslay , wax cuneen oo cabbeen isku mid ah saxanka Jaime , xitaa aqbalayaan qoob-ka- dhexe ee kuwa kale , laakiin ma ay caawin karto ka baqaya mustaqbalka . Waxay ogaa in xafladda ay ahayd mid caado hurdada ah , waxay ahayd uun hab aad maaweelo . Waxay ogaa inay waqtiga ugu filayay of degyada , laakiin weli waxa uu ka dhigay iyada jiran . Waxay déshabilleraient isaga kala bixi kii hubkiisa u , lahaa qaawan oo plaisanteraient , iyo iyada oo aan ahaa u hubiso in ay u qaadan kara . Waxay ahayd dhawaan kaliya in Brienne u yimid aaminsan tahay in iyadu ma sidaas fool xun , waxaana mar walba isaga ayaa u sheegay , iyo in uu ahaa kuwii ugu dambeeyey oo dhibaatooyinka ninkeeda ( waxa waxa ay weli ahayd la yaab in ay this maqlaan ) laakiin rag faraxsan dhexdooda , baashaalayay sakhraan ah ... waxay iyagii ka fogaanaya weli ku qaatay nolosheeda , iyaga riixaya , hurdada oo leh mid ka mid indhaha u furan , ayuu seeftiisii at gacanta . Fikradda ah ee iyaga ka soo hor jeeda ay hadda ka argagaxay .

Brienne sidaas xiray xaadirka ah , waxay ahayd ku dhawaad qanacdo markii uu yimid . EFSF wada sakhraamin doonaa ah "Waa waqti ay ku seexan ! " Iyo dabcan , mar fikradda bilaabay , waxba isaga joojin karin . Looxyadu waxay ahaayeen faaruqiyo oo isku xigta ee lagu dubto iyo kuraasta , iyo haweenka u yimid inuu Jaime halka nin ayaa sii Brienne . Curyaankii , iyada oo hadal ismaamulka intii suurto gal in kursigiisii , isaga oo dhoola- go'an . Maxaan sameyn ? Qaado oo dhan this khafiif ah ? Joke soo jeedin ? Carara precipitately ahaa ma xalka , laakiin waxa ay ahayd ujeedada waxa ay rabeen in ay sameeyaan .

Jaime Isla markiiba uu raaxo .

" Dadka Good , ayuu yiri , isaga oo codkiisa kor u la maqlo , inkastoo aan ahay badan , hadh noqon object of yar oo dhan aad obscenities diirqadhaadh maskaxda qaloocdo qiyaasi kartaa , Waxaan ku socdaa ma waxaad codsan ma la mid ah sameeyo , waayo aniga iyo xaaskeyga .

\- Waa maxay sababtu? qayliyey oo ku sakhraamin kale . Z'avez ka cabsi qabto in ka saaraysaa dharka iyada oo aanu soo ogaado in uu yahay nin rag ah? Waxay ahayd mid u shaqeeya Renly ka dib oo dhan , ma garan kartid ! "

Brienne bilaabay , si dhib leh qabashada dib u ilmada . Taasi waa marka si lama filaan ah , aamusnaanta Ilaahay mahaddii in ka badan dhagaystayaasha waxay ku dhaceen . Jaime ilaa waafijiyo istaagay , oo gacanta ku dahabka ee gacanta intiina toorraydii .

" Waxaad tahay meel aad u fog , aad asal ahaan , waxaan u ma waxaad maqli . Maxaad ma ahan oo keliya in aad noo sheegto in wajiga ?

\- M'seigneur , m'seigneur , aan rabay in aan aan ixtiraam la'aan , aan rabay in aan keliya - stammered ninkii miskiinka ahaa wuxuu yaqiinsaday uu aad u badan ayaa sheegay in .

\- Aammus , Jaime ku dhuftay miiska kula Feedhay , naxo qolka . Waxaad igu qaadan waayo nacas ah? Hubi in aad ixtiraam la'aan . Si aad u hesho macluumaad , waxaan odhan lahaa mar . Qof walba oo caay aniga iyo xaaskeyga naftayda , Casterly Rock , iyo magaca maanta gadood ka caayo . Waxaan rajaynayaa in aad ma liitaan ku filan ma ah in la ogaado waxa dhacaya si ay kuwa leeyihiin , xaal inay sidaa sameeyaan . Adiga tixgelin karaa nasiib , Ma XAREEDA Frey . Haddii kale , waxaan ku amri lahaa Fannaaniinta uu ii ciyaari balakoonka of Castemere Roobabka ayaa . Story kaliya oo dhan heli baqdin wanaagsan . "

Fannaaniinta noocan oo kale ah , kuwaas oo la qorsheeyay dhowr Saudization songs ku habboon xilliga hurdada si lama filaan ah u noqotay cabsaday .

"Wax walba - isla markiiba , haddii aad rabto , Rabbi Jaime .

\- Tani waa wanaagsan , ayuu . Haddana . Sidaas , sida aan sheegay . Waxaad samayn kartaa ooyin dharkayga oo igu rido sariirta halka jiidaasi ay aad leedahay kuu garaabe, iyo habboonayn ... sida dheer ayaan sida ma waxaa jira kula tahay marka hore ha , kaas oo ay dhacdo in aad xaq u leedahay inaad ka kala badh mudnaantiisa , laakiin kuwa marka hore isku dayay iga marwada si dhakhso ah ayaa bixin doona gacanta fiican dhaldhalaalaan in ay tagaan anigaa iska leh kula . "

Dhowr Ragooda waydaarsadeen aamusnaanta , ka dibna Fannaaniinta ka eegay candhuufta kasta oo la liqo iyo bilaabeen hadaladaasi waxay leedahay dhar ma sidan .

Jaime ku wehliyeen qowladdii dibaddaan in rabshad kacdo maahee gay , halka Brienne soo raacay more si tartiib ah . Waxay keligiis ku dhow iyo istaagay ka dib markii laga baqdo ku qosol reer isdaba ku dhaaftay , daawashada qoryihii ay ahaayeen si tartiib ah u bakhtiisan , qorrax ka badan badda fiid , neecaw qaadeen by the tuhun ah ee ugu horeeya baxaa salaaxida wejigeeda . Waxay ka yaabay, sida aad u dheer ayay qaadanaysaa lahaa ka hor inta aanay halkan dareemtid guriga , oo gabadhii of Casterly Rock . Wuxuu hindisi lahaa waxaa lahaa si ay ula dagaalamaan for this , laakiin waxaan la dagaalami doonaa. Haddana sida badan ra'yi ahaan waa in sidaas oo kale ayaan wajihi ? Waa noqon xoog leh oo ku filan si ay u taageeraan . Si fiican u ah ama ka xun , waayo saboolnimada ayey leedahey ama , waxay ahayd gadood ka ah hadda . Oo halkaas waxaa joogay ka xun in ay ka cabsadaan sakhraamiyey kirayste . Waxaan u sheegi karin iyada ayaa hore u maqlin wax .

Muddo ka dib , Brienne jeestay oo buurtii fantay, jaranjarada , iyada dhar buluug ah soo saara buuq yar oo mahaamta on dhagaxyada . Waxay kaloo gartay inaan kuwii ka yimid kor ku rabshaddii guud , iyo dibnaha uu qaloocdo galay smirk ah . Markii ay gaareen meel qolkiisii ka aroosyada iyo simbiriirixan ku dhawaad firiyo hooskii , Jaime lahaa dheeraad ah si loo daboolo sirwaalkiisa marada wanaagsan, iyo salkeedii wuxuu ka sameeyey tacliiq ah funny on inuu yahay talanti ee noocan ah ee dagaalka seef , in oo wuxuu rajaynayay in uu guulaha ugu muhiimsan ee gacanta bidix ( been , sababtoo ah buu u yiqiin ku filan gacanta in ka dib markii uu helay Brienne ee la soo xaday ) . Wuxuu arkay , joogsaday iyo whistled qaylo ah .

Brienne ogaa iyada meeysan laakiin maamula hoobanayo , tuureen filtarka qaar ka mid ah amni ee sida iyada oo ka dhigtay iyada dhex dadkii badnaa ku hareeraysnaa sariirta . Marka iyadu ninkeeda biiray , waxa uu gacanta u wanaagsan agagaarka ahna dhexduu ku simbiriirixan , iyo wuxuu ku tuureen indhahiisa ku xeel daawadayaasha ay .

"Waa hagaag ? Waxaad u qorsheeyaan inuu meeshaas sii joogo inay ka qayb galaan Banaanbaxa of my ansixinta xeerarka, ama i xoorin si leeya naxariis ? Waxaan doorbidi lahaa in aad doorato doorashadan labaad , daacad ah . Waxaan u bixiyaan wixii tafsiira ee cusub ee Roobabku Castemere at ugu dambeeyey soo baxay qolka this .


End file.
